


[Podfic] Wings

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: The strength was expected. The wings were another story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211287) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



Length: 1:41

Size: 1.06 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1nhup741h0of3lq/wings%20drabble.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5d2njub8qtrm956/wings_drabble.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> For "Record Lying Down" for Podfic Bingo 2020 and Voiceteam 2020 Never Have I Ever... Until Now.


End file.
